


Five Nights at Marimen's

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Creepy Doll, First Meetings, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Maricela decides it’s time for her daughter to begin her training, so she brings her to the restaurant with her.





	Five Nights at Marimen's

**Author's Note:**

> This series is set in 1994 after Sister Location. Maricela gotten married to a intelligent man and have a child.

Maricela and Juan Gabriel laid in their bed, sleeping like babies. They were astoundingly relaxed, nothing could bother them. It was probably the best sleep they’d ever had, but all good thing must come to an end.

The couple was awoken when they heard the loud crash of their bedroom door being kicked down. “MAMI, PAPI,” they heard the door kicker call out to her, “IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!”

Maricela groaned, “Five more minutes, carino. Can we sleep in for five more minutes?”

Maricela’s daughter climbed onto the bed and tried to shake them awake, “C’mon, today’s the day!”

Juan Gabriel sat up, grabbed his hat off his nightstand, and looked at the energetic child, still very groggy. “What day is it?”

“Today’s my first day of work with mom"

Maricela’s eyes opened up wide at the mention of her place of work. She picked up her daughter and leapt out of bed. “Why didn’t you say so,” she exclaimed as she held her daughter in her arms, “come on!”

***

Within minutes, Maricela, Juan Gabriel, and Maricela’s daughter, Mariluz, were dressed and ready to go. Maricela was wearing her usual outfit: a dark blue shirt, a white shirt underneath, light blue skirt, a pair of black shoes and a black headband. Juan Gabriel had his newsboy cap, a business suit and dark grey shoes. And Mariluz was wearing a light green dress, pink sneakers, and a black headband, just like her mother.


End file.
